Lilly's Discovery
by DisneyFanGirl27
Summary: I decided to continue with this isnce I really want to explore it! Please re-read if u wish and re reviwe also Rated M for BDSM and Femslash. In Hiatus for some time
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here I am writing a new story, yes I know I'm crazy but I thought why not give this idea a try. I know I have thought of it for a long time even when I did not know what I was thinking about. The story will explain it at least the beginning of it will. Please give it a chance. I am not involved in the BDSM lifestyle, or do I think I ever will but… like Lilly, I have done some sort of it. Actually a lot like Lilly, almost the same, so just go with it. Now the rest I will make up but, I will also try to bring accuracy with actual facts from stuff I've read. Hope I do it justice and I am in no way making fun or anything like that towards anyone actually involved in this type of lifestyle, please don't take offense or feel like I am. **

**Thanks to Crys for being my Beta.**

**Warning: If two women in love that have kinky sex bother you well, read something else and not this. There will be some humiliating and bad language, as well as a few scenes that will be well, not suitable for those with a bad stomach.**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or its trademark or characters. Disney Channel and It's a laugh Production does. I make no profit with this story at all.**

Lilly was kissing Oliver while she kept him straddled by his lap. She licked his lips asking for entrance that was instantly granted, that elicited a low growl from Oliver and a throaty moan from Lilly. Oliver slowly lied down on the bed, taking Lilly with him. They continued kissing hungrily and Lilly took Oliver's shirt off him and he started to unbutton her light blue, long sleeve shirt. He then took off her white push up bra, reveling her breasts, and started kissing them and taking them into his mouth, giving them equal attention and small bites. Lilly held her yes shot and moan at the sensation. She always loved it when he did that to her.

She took off his jeans and started with hers, but he finished for her while she took his earlobe in her mouth and sucked it enough then bit it slightly. She then proceeded to kiss him down his neck, then jaw and captured his mouth in a sneering kiss.

"Ollie do it please." She begged him, as she continued to kiss him harder and bit his already swollen lips.

He spanked her left butt cheek softly.

"Harder." Lilly whispered to him and started kissing him down his chest and took one of his man nipples (Ok why do men have nipples? My guess it's to do this) and bit his right one hard.

"Ow, Lilly what the fuck, why did you bite me so hard?"

"Because if I like it I thought you would too." Lilly said with a puppy dog face.

"Ok sorry baby, but not so hard next time ok?" He said smiling.

Lilly smiled and continued kissing him hard and pulled his hair and asked him to hit her butt again.

"Hmm harder next time." She asked and he said sure as she lowered herself on him and started riding him. He groaned out in pleasure and she in her already much aroused estate, scratch his chest and stomach so hard it almost bled, but in some parts he did.

"Ow get off of me you freak." He said as he pushed her off him so hard, she fell to the floor and hit her butt hard.

"Damn Oliver, why did you do that?"

"Because Lilly, I thought what we did a few nights ago was for fun, not all the time and now you bit me hard and scratch me and pulled my hair. This is madness Lilly, we are through!"

"Fine!" She yelled as she ran to her bathroom and shut the door and sat on the cold floor, crying.

Oliver just got dressed and left without so much as a goodbye.

After Lilly knew Oliver had left, she got out of her bathroom and got dressed, but with jean shorts and a yellow tank top, with little pink flowers and a pony tail. She sat on her computer desk and let some more tears flow. Her and Oliver would have had three years together tomorrow, but because of her impulse he left. He broke up with her. "How could this happen? I mean I thought he would like it, I know I love it. Oh God I am a freak." She whispered to herself. All of the sudden her phone started ringing, it was Miley's ring tone.

"Hey Miles you're back, how was your show in New York?"

"Great, too bad you could not come and hang with us." Miley answered through her phone.

"Well you know, that with college starting and all and me wanting to have a job in the future, I can't." Lilly said smiling.

"Hmm k, well call your boyfriend and let's get together at my house." She said.

"Um he's busy today, I don't think he can stop by."

"Is everything alright?" Miley said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah everything is fine, I'll talk to you at your house."

"Great can't wait." Miley said.

"Hey Miley."

"Yeah Lil?"

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you too, now hurry up and get here I ain't got all day."

"Ok bye." With that Lilly hung up, took her keys and left to see Miley.

**Ok leaving it here. I know it does not make much sense now, but it will trust me. Plus I will have Lilly talking to Miley about all this and Miley actually will help her find out a lot more on these feelings she's been having, you'll see. Well leave me a review thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is this new chapter of this new story. I hope you guys stick with me through it. I'm sorry for not UD Solitary Confinement, I have a writer's block with it. But I will do this small chapter of Lilly's Discovery, hope you all like it. Rated M for some serious themes of sex and bad language.**

**Thanks to .Idiot-21 for being my beta and for doing my first collab with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or it's character's or Trademarks. They belong to Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Production. I don't sell or rent any part of this story. No In- Fragment is intended.**

Lilly arrived at Miley's and went in the house. She knew she was always more than welcome, but she sure missed being Miley's roommate as she lived with her for two years in a row.

"Lilly!" Miley said hugging the girl so tight, Lilly thought she would break.

"Hmm, I've missed you Miles." She gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Oh wow, are you sure Ollie is ok with you kissing my cheek? Remember what happened last time when you kissed my cheek "for far to long"" Miley said and rolled her eyes.

"Well he won't be saying that anymore." She said and sighed as she went to sit on the sofa.

"Wow, wow what happened Lils, why are you guys fighting, is he leaving again?" Miley said as she sat down next to her.

Lilly shook her head no and almost started crying, when Robbie came in the living room.

"Lilly hey, how is college going darling?" He said, going to give her a hug as Lilly got up to receive his loving bear hug.

"Hmm, it's going great Mr. S, I've missed you guys. My mom is so busy and so is dad, so it's good seeing you all again and having Miley back." She said towards Miley with a smile.

"Well good, you know you can stay here if you wish. I mean it's easier than that small boardroom of yours back there at school." Robbie said smiling.

"Well gotta go see the horse, I'll be back. You girls get to your girls talk and stuff." He said smiling and left with his hat on.

"Want to go to my room?" Miley asked, still looking at Lilly's side from the sofa.

"Yeah I think that's best."

"Good, come." Miley said heading up the stairs with Lilly held by her hand.

When they got to Miley's room, she shut the door behind her and she sat down on her bed and patted her side for Lilly to sit beside her.

"Lilly, what in the world happened between you and Oliver? You have never been timid with me or my family and you're not yourself. I knew sense you got in through that door, now what happened?" Miley said, taking both of Lilly's hands into her own and giving them a slight squeeze.

"Well you see, you remember I told you I had been doing it with Oliver for the past six months?"

"Yeah, one of those, or should I say a few of those times I had the pleasure of hearing you in your, well, moment." Miley said smiling and turning her head to hide her blush.

Lilly looked at her and smirked, with a little blush of her own.

'Why Miley, are you saying we excited you?" Lilly said with a smile still on her lips.

"No, but tell me what happened." Miley said.

"Well we, well I… arg, Miley you will think I'm crazy and mental like he did." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"No Lil, you can tell me anything, I'll still love you." Miley said as she put her left hand behind Lilly's head in what she hoped was comfort.

"You promise?" Lilly said looking at her side ways.

"Yes promise, promise." Miley said smiling at her.

"Well it started with some odd dreams I was having of me being well, somewhat cruel to Oliver. I mean I would hit him on the face, scratch him in certain places, I even bit his nipples and ear lobes and well it was just crazy, but god so arousing. Just mush to say, was the fact that when I woke up my, well you get it."

"You mean you just told me of this very sex theme dream and what you saw and felt, I have heard you have sex with Oliver a thousand times and you can't say you were wet after the dream." Miley said smiling, almost smirking and containing a laugh.

"Miles." Lilly said to her with a please don't do this look.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry continue, because I'm liking this so far." Miley said, biting one of her nails and having her other arm over her crossed legs.

"Yeah well Oliver thought so too when I told him and we decided to act on it. I took out some of his mother's old hand cuff's and I hand cuffed him on my bead with the metal part of it. Well he liked it, he said it gave him a rush seeing me do whatever I wanted of him.

I did, I bit him, scratched and well it was just fun to say the least, but I wanted to do it again, I wanted him to get as horny as I had and have when he would pinch my nipples hard and bite hard enough. When he would spank my bottom and all that, but he said that he hated it.

Well his exact words were after I accidentally scratched his stomach and thighs they bled a little, fine I get it, I did it too strong, but he did not have to push me off him so hard that I fell on my ass and called me a freak. He liked it before, why the fuck did he do that to me Miley? Am I a freak, oh God I am." She said covering, her face from her tears and from Miley.

Miley took Lilly in her warm loving arms and said, "Come here baby you're not a freak Lilly, you are who you are and if Oliver can't see that, then forget him. He should have been less harsh. I mean I understand that not all people are into stuff like that, but he did not have to push you off of him that way and say all those horrible remarks." She kissed the side of her head for reassurance.

"Thank you Miley and I'm sorry, I know it's like a lot to take in and I know you must think I'm crazy, maybe I should go get help. Perhaps this is all because of my mom leaving me and all this neglect. I don't know why I'm like this Miley, help me." She said, crying on Miley's chest.

Miley ran her hand softly and soothingly over Lilly's head and whispered words of comfort. "It's going too be ok Lilly and you're not a freak or wired baby, you are you and I love you regardless of whatever your sex dreams are about and so you know you don't have a huge psychological problem Lil ok?" She said, taking Lilly's face in her hands and giving her a soft peck on the lips. That was non romantic, just friendship and comfort.

"Hey why don't you stay over, your bed is still next to mine." Miley said to Lilly as Lilly looked behind her to see that in fact her bed was still there.

"Wow Miles, but why? I mean why not put it in the attic?"

"You know I could never let daddy do that you mean to much for me Lil." Miley said, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hmm, you mean a lot to me too, but I was thinking if you minded, if I slept in your bed with you just this once?" Lilly said smiling at her.

"Sure you can, I'd like it. Now let's get all the junk food we can find and what we can't, we buy." Miley said, raising her hand in a dramatic fashion.

Lilly laughed and hooked her arm with Miley and said. "I'm glad to have my drama queen back."

"And I love having my girl back." Miley said, smiling at Lilly as they went on their merry way.

**Ok leaving it here guys, hope you all like it. Leave a review if you can, if not thank you for reading anyways. To those who alert and favorited, thank you very, very much! Oh and when you guys can, read my other stories and my new collab with .Idiot-21 that is in her profile thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The BDSM reference in this story will be just that. I think I will only have one chapter where some scenes of the sort, but in the mean time nothing else. I decided I can't put scenes of too much violence regardless if it's consensual or not, I don't like stuff like that. This is because this discovery will be that of Lilly's, with some help and mentor ship from Miley, but things will change by the end. You'll see what I mean. Light BDSM will be shown though, but nothing too harsh. Just light stuff yes, some humiliation and other things, but what I mean is I won't write of people leaving welts and really bad marks on each other though other things will be shown.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, its trademarks and/or character's. They belong to Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. No part is sold and no In-Fragment is intended.**

Lilly and Miley went to the kitchen, they found popcorn, Hagen- Daz almond ice cream vanilla bars, some Doritos and other types of chips. They did not have soda, so Miley suggested they go buy some and so they went to Miley's car and they went on their way to the local market.

"So Lil I have to ask, is Oliver well um, a decent size? I can ask that right." Miley said, looking at Lilly from the side.

"Miley!" Lilly started laughing.

"Um he's, yeah he's an ok size. Why do you ask?" Lilly said looking at her with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Miley shrugged as she said. "Nothing just a stupid question."

"Uhu suuure." Lilly said chuckling.

"We're here my pet, lets go and buy us some goodies." Miley said parking the car and taking her seat belt off. Lilly took Miley's purse out of habit and carried it for her, as she got out of the car and waited for Miley to walk along with her. When they were inside, Miley took a shopping cart and pushed it trough the isles. Miley picked some coke, some carrot cake, yes she did not like carrots but she knew Lilly loved it and some brownies.

Lilly took Miley's wallet out and paid for their things, then took the shopping cart and went to Miley's car, gave her, her car keys and she placed the groceries in the back seat. She got back in the passenger seat and Miley went on her way back. Thankfully it was not that far of a drive till they got to Miley's house.

She parked the car in the driveway, unlocked the car and went in to open the house, Lilly took the few groceries inside and put them on the kitchen isle all out of the bags and ready to use. "Ok Miles, so what do we do next?"

'Well my precious Lilly, we will take this to my room, I mean our room and pig out and watch movies or just talk, whatever you like."

"Hmm how about we watch, A Walk To Remember, so I can cry over something else instead of my sorry ass excuse of an ex- BF, and then we talk."

"Okay lets go then, I'll get our jammies out, you bring the chips and put these sodas in the fridge and take the other two with some ice in the glass cup, ok?"

"Yeah, oh and Miley, stop bossing me around so much… I mean I know what to do, we have done it waaaay to many times, so just relax and go get me my pink flower jammies, the ones I left here." As Miley went up the stairs, Lilly thought to herself that even though at times she hated being bossed around by Miley, she still got a thrill from doing what she asked of her and pleasing her to no end, she often wondered why she liked it so much. She was only like that, well with everyone, but it was on her terms as well and with who she chose to be like that with. For example, Jackson was not one of them, neither was Rico or Joanie. Even after they became good friends, they still were, they called each other on occasion and e-mailed. As well as with Sarah and Jake, who now is currently dating Mikayla. Since she is now only in the movie business she is a lot nicer to Hannah and Lola though, Lilly always thinks it's because of Jake no matter who he dates and loves, she knows Miley was and still is his first love but not his true love, apparently it was and is Mikayla. "Hmm they must have really cuddled in Antarctica." She once told Miley.

She got everything she needed and headed upstairs with it. She went to the big chest box in front of Miley's bed and she placed the goodies on top of it. She took the glass cups with ice to Miley's bed stand and then she went to sit on Miley's bed to wait for her friend to be done and she gave her her jammies.

When they where well ready, they put on the DVD and started watching, but after a long cry Lilly fell asleep in Miley's bed, which she did not mind at all and decided to cover her up. She gave her a kiss on her left cheek and went to her Hannah Closet.

See Miley had her own little secret fantasies, though for her it was a reality of everyday. For the past three years, she discovered it with Jake one night and soon after they fell for it, but sadly they broke up because she was too in love with someone she could not have, Lilly. She also knew she would not like who she had become, one of the best Mistress in the scene of BDSM. Though she still felt uncomfortable at times, she loved using her cane, whips and hand cuffs, she had them in this special area inside her closet. It was hidden out of view behind her shoe racks. She took out one of her leather boots and touched it with a small smile on her face, then she took out her black corset that Mikayla gave her as a gift, yeah she loved her too, but not as much as she loves Lilly. She decided that she'd have to tell Lilly soon, but she also knew now was not the time, however she knew of a clever way she could ease Lilly in to it, with the help of her computer.

She put everything back in its place, hid it and put it under lock and key. She got out of the Hannah Closet and went to her desk, turned on her computer and saved some introductory sites for Lilly to see later. She figured she would tell her friend that "It's something I thought would be cool to find out about. You know since you told me, it got me to thinking that we should know more about these things."

It was just an introductory site, Light BDSM. She figured it was ok enough for now, for Lilly at least. Plus that site had other links she could go to and find out more on so many wonderful things. Miley thought she would drool just thinking of her plan to ease Lilly into this, plus if she did not want anything she would not force her. Yeah she was the only person she would not force to do something to her and with her, that's how much she loved her. But she also loved her enough to know that Her Girl wanted this and needed it, though she would have to figure out how to go about this. She knew Lilly was the Dominating kind, she would let her boss her around but no one else, even though she pleases people it was not always and they were both so stubborn.

Miley slapped her right hand on her face and dragged it down on her face and said softly "This is never gonna work."

Miley decided to just go along with this and hope for the best. She got back to bed, wrapped her right arm over Lilly's waist and Lilly instinctively cuddled closer to Miley and buried her face in her chest as she moaned softly from the comfort she felt. Miley kissed her head again as she said her last thought in a soft whisper, "I sure hope this works Lil, if not I may lose you and that would hurt more than any pain inflicted on me." With that she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

**AN: Yes I know short, at first they will be short. Guys this is a build up, slowly, slowly this is new to me and it's hard to write. Anyways I hope this is ok for you guys and thank experimentalgirl17 for some help with ideas for this story, she is helping me out a bit here and there. The idea of Miley going to her closet and seeing her own fetish clothing and apparel was her idea, the rest was mine, but she is helping me out a bit here and there. Read her stories guys they are really good. Also once again I'd like to thank Crys, for helping me with my spelling and grammar, being my beta and I also want to thank all of you for reading, alerting, favoriting and reviewing my stories. Thanks guys you rock!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter for this story, hope you guys stick around for it. Thanks to all those who alerted, favorited and reviewed. By the way for those of you reading Solitary Confinement, I'm sorry for not UD I'm in writers block with that one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. No profit is made. Hannah Montana belongs to Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions.**

Lilly started to wake up and rubbed her eyes of sleep. She stretched and yawned.

"Hmm what a good night sleep." She whispered with her eyes still a bit closed.

"You're telling me." Miley said, looking at her with her head still on her pillow, smiling at her.

Lilly looked at Miley, a bit surprised at seeing her there, but then she remembered why she was there.

"Oh hey good morning Miles." Lilly said, smiling at her as Miley got up in to a sitting position to be at eye level with Lilly.

"Hey pretty pet." Miley said smiling and running her hand through Lilly's tangled hair.

"Hmm." Lilly said softly enjoying the attention.

"Well I better go make breakfast, you can use the bathroom or computer if you wish." Miley said with a hopeful smile.

"Uh sure but can I use the bathroom first?" Lilly said getting of the bed.

"Of course baby." Miley said smiling at her.

"Ok well I'll go and come back here, I need to check my e-mails though I want to eat."

"Don't worry just use the computer now, I need to use it to check my Hannah mail." Miley said, going down the stairs.

"Hey I can check my Lola mail." Lilly said smiling. Miley had made an extent in her e-mail so Lola could talk with her fans. It was the only way they could. Yeah sure Lola was not super famous, but she had some good followers. Plus she loved it when the little five year olds e-mailed her and left her videos, she loved them soooo cute. She turned on the computer, but when it turned on it got to a site she had not even gotten in. She knit her eyebrows together in a thoughtful and curious way.

"Light BDSM? What is this?" Lilly asked to herself.

She decided to read out loud a bit: "Light BDSM is really what it sounds like, is not as intimidating as real BDSM. Bondage, Domination's, Sadomasochism's and Masochism's but in a more intimate way because whoever is giving the pain, they only use their hands and mouths to Dominants, though everyone can do what they wish. No pain no gain after all… Here are more sources if you wish to learn more." Lilly thought that this was rather interesting, but should she find out more? She didn't know, so she decided to copy the website address just in case. Miley has stepped quietly and saw that Lilly had been reading only the introduction, but smiled to herself because as she knew, Lilly's curiosity drove her wild, till she knew what she wanted.

"Hey Lil I did some eggs with bacon."

"Yum, wait your dad did not cook?"

"Oh no, he's going to be out all day working on the horses and some other things, so we can do whatever you like. Today is Sunday plus tomorrow we got class so yeah, I also need to finish that paper." Miley said as she walked to her computer desk to finish her paper.

"Hmm the essay of human history." Lilly said putting a bacon strip in her mouth.

"Yeah well you know Prof. Dinckle gosh I hate that man, Miss. Stewart you better do better research next time." Miley said in a fake British accent.

"Ha ha yeah you're right Miles, he is a dick head."

"Yeah, so um did you check your e-mail?" Miley asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I had junk mail and well, more junk mail." Lilly said smiling and eating.

Miley smiled to herself knowingly. She just hoped that when Lilly was ready, she would come to her to talk about this. She also checked her own e-mails and found two important ones from Jake and Mikayla.

_Well, well this should be fun._ She thought to herself with a smirk and glint in her eyes, with a small mischief.

"Hey Miles what are you doing tonight, do you want to go to the movies?"

Miley sighed, because she knew tonight could not be another girls night out.

"Um sorry Lilly but I need to catch up with my homework and stuff." She said not looking at her, because she knew she would see through her lie.

"Oh, well we can stay here and I could help you." Lilly said, hugging her by her neck after she bounced to her.

"Um… sorry Lil, can I take a rain check?" Miley said looking up at her, hopeful she understood.

"Well ok I guess some other night then." Lily said with sad eyes and a disappointed look. Miley hated seeing her like this and she did something she never thought she would. She turned down Jake's and Mikayla's offer right then by e-mail and told Lilly they could go out tonight, just the two of them.

"Eeeep! Thank you, thank you Miley, I promise I'll help you catch up with your homework." Lilly said hugging her tight, as she sat on Miley's lap on her desk chair. Miley was almost sweating from how close they were but Lily did not let go till a few more minutes. When she saw how she was sitting on Miley's lap, she blushed and got up quickly and said a soft, "sorry" then went back to her last piece of egg. Miley smiled to herself and told Mikayla that tonight she could not play with them, that she had to spend time with Lilly and do other things. She said to Mikayla she could do what she always did with Jake and that next Friday it could just be the two of them.

Mikayla responded instantly, almost as fast as e-mail goes anyways:

"Dear Mistress Diva:

Thank you for your quick response as always, I don't mind a rain check and I look forward to our time alone next weekend when you're available. Have fun with Lilly and give her a big kiss and hug from me, without her knowing it's from me of course ; )

Much Love;

Mistress/Pet Queen."

"Hmm I never thought our chosen names where so corny and so true at the same time right?

Don't worry I'll give it to her. Say hello to your toy and give him a kiss as well.

Love;

Mistress Diva."

With that last e-mail Miley closed her computer and went to tell Lilly what to do for tonight, which really would be whatever Lilly wanted. She did just turn down her special friends that no one knew about, for Lilly and she knew she needed her time with them, but like always, Lilly came first and she also felt she spends a lot of time as Hannah Montana and her other private life. The least she can do is make time for her best friend, who is also her secret true love, but is also a secret to Lilly herself.

"So Lil what are we doing tonight then?" Miley said, sitting down on her bed next to Lilly, on her left side.

"Well I was thinking we can go to the beach, then come back here take a shower. Well you can leave me at my house, then I can come pick you up when we are ready and I will take you to dinner and you pay the movie tickets. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect Lilly, just perfect." Miley said smiling at her, with warmth in her stomach that she knew very well.

"Cool I thought so. Well I'm going to get ready for our day together, where is my swim suit and swim shorts Miles?" Lilly said looking through some drawers.

'Where you left them Lil." Miley said.

"Oh here it is. I'm going to go change, be back in a jiff." Lilly said all excited and happy, something that ultimately made Miley burst in happiness for her friend.

**Ok leaving it here guys, please review and thanks to Crys for being my awesome beta and collab author.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the new chapter of Lilly's Discovery, leave a review. Sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. Also guys I am busy with house stuff, so it will take me longer to UD my stories I'm so sorry for that. Thanks to Crys for being my Beta. Also thanks to experimentalgirl17 for all the inside look on this and Croaker001 for being such a good reviewer and following all my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, it all belongs to Disney Channel, It's a Laugh Production and that's about it. I make no profit.**

Miley was laying on her beach towel when Lilly came over, all wet from the water. She sat down next to Miley as she sun bathed. Miley kept her shades on, though she was getting horny from seeing Lilly's body, glistening with the water all over her and how hot she looked in her bathing suit.

"So Miles what are we going to do later?" Lilly asked drying off.

"Hmm, well anything you want Lil?" Miley said, moving her head so she faced Lilly.

"Hmm, well we can go home, get dressed and go to the movies, then dinner or something?" Lilly suggested. Miley nodded and they got there things and went on their way to their perspective houses.

Lilly decided to check out the site again now in the safety of her room. She kept reading, then she went to a real BDSM site and was amazed on how much she liked a lot of the things, like being so controlling with someone else, having them tied up, and a few other things, some of which she thought where disgusting, but some she might try just try see if she liked it, like playing water sports. Regardless, she was drooling over many things like using the different types of whips and floggers and so forth. She was taken aback by Miley's ring tone. "Hey Miles."

"Hey Lil, you ready?" Miley asked.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Miley, I need to get showered still, I was distracted with something."

"Oh and may I ask what that was?" Miley asked with hope.

"Oh nothing important." Lilly said to Miley on the phone, as she took off her bikini bottom, top and started heating the water.

"So I'll pick you up then?" Miley asked biting on one of her nails.

"Sure, wait for me inside the dorm room K?" Lilly said as she picked tight black jeans that hung to her in all the right places, she also picked a gray blouse that had golden hearts printed on it and she picked a silk like, white laze, to put on her head in a bow. She knew Miley would like it and for some reason, she just wanted to please her with little things.

"Ok meet you there then." Miley said.

Lilly said sure, hung up, got inside the shower. She used lavender and chamomile soap and shampoo and conditioner. She always saw how Miley loved that sent on her more than Apples.

Miley got to Lilly's dorm room and sat on the beanbag after she had closed the door behind her. Lilly came out all dressed and with makeup and a small pearl necklace and pearl ear rings.

She left the bathroom and Miley looked at her adoringly.

"My Lil, you look adorable." She said sincerely, as she gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm thanks Miles, shall we go now?"

"Yes we will, but first, what took you so long to get ready?" Miley asked, already knowing why, but she wanted to know from Lilly.

"Oh just, well I have been checking my e-mails and some other sites like the, Kids With A Cause site, you know how I always wanted to help out kids." Lilly said to her.

"Hmm, alright well I'll check it out later too." Miley said to Lilly as she went to open the door for her.

"Yeah you do that, I know someone from there." Lilly said to Miley as she kept the door open for her to pass.

The girls went to a Apple Bee's and they ordered some baby back ribs with a nice mash with cheese, bacon and sour cream for each of them. Then they ate a cookie brownie, with vanilla ice cream on top. After that, they both went to Miley's house, where they hung out in Miley's room. When Miley decided that she would ask Lilly on a date in two weeks. She figured she had waited long enough and tonight showed her how much she loved being with her and everything with Lilly felt like a million bucks. Lilly had similar thoughts going through her head, as she had her head on Miley's chest, as Miley ran her fingers through her hair lovingly and gave her a kiss now and then on her head.

**Ok guys leaving it here. I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise chapter 6 will be a good one. I have many ideas for this story and next chapter will show Miley as a Domme, I promise. Thanks again to Crys for being my awesome beta and to all those who have alerted, favorited and reviewed. Also to all those who have written awesome BDSM stories, that have been sorta helping me with mine, along with many informative books I have read, and good awesome sites. So I hope this story will be a good one because of it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys here is chapter 6 of Lilly's Discovery. I should warn this chapter will have Miley as a dominant young woman. I hope I do it justice I am new to this so I hope you guys like it. Rated M for this reason. Thanks to Crys for being my beta. Please guys, some things will happen here that are sort of strong, so please be warned, thank you.**

**I'm sorry I have not UD Chance Fate I'm serisouly stuck with that one if anyone has ideas please PM me. I will also be writing the last chapter of the Oliver,lilly,Miley story soonish or tomorow.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Miley was sitting on her bed waiting patiently for her pet to arrive. Like she promised, Mikayla and her would play the next weekend and thankfully Lilly was busy with work at the sand which shop and had a pile of homework. She did not want to go to the Play House and decided staying in her house was more than enough for today.

Mikayla knocked on the door, knowing that's what Miley asked her to do always.

Miley got up, opened the door to her room and looked at the kneeling girl before her. She smirked and said "Get in Micockroach." Miley used that name for her when she was being submissive with her. "Yes Ma'am." Mikayla said as she crawled to the center of the room and stayed in that position on all fours. Miley loved that position, it excited her. She walked around her, inspecting her. She had a very short black funnel skirt, her butt was showing which is something Miley liked, she had a corset that showed the top of her breast and was red and black, with red bows down the back. Miley took Mikayla's chin and made her look at her.

"I love it when you dress like this, I'm pleased with you. Though we are going to play tonight, I will only give you light pain, I need you to be coherent since I want to speak to you about an important subject. Lilly." Mikayla nodded, knowing that was enough talking and she also knew Miley was about to begin their play time. Miley took out a cat brush, a brush used to brush cat's fur and ran it over Mikayla's butt cheek's. Mikayla tingled with the sensation, but as soon as the lovely sensation came then came the pain with Miley hitting her with the brushing part. Mikayla shivered and her clit began throbbing. Miley swat her again on the other cheek and did the same thing three times on each, then she licked her butt cheeks all over and she passed her tongue over her ass hole in a teasing manner, making Mikayla crazy with lust.

Miley chuckled and asked her to get undressed in front of her slowly and for her to shake her ass at her. Mikayla took off her corset slowly and teasingly, shoving it to the side with her small black boot only ankle high, she where those when she wanted to serve and the knee highs when she became a dominant Mistress. Miley rubbed her clit as she saw Mikayla swaying as she took it all off, but when she was about to take off her almost nonexistent skirt, Miley stopped her.

"No I want to fuck you wearing it." Miley said teasing her ass as she rubbed it softly. Then she took Mikayla's hand and cuffed them to the chair in front of her. "Hold on." Miley instructed her in her ear and then licked her ear and face seductively. Then she put on a strap on, red strap on silicone dildo that was 6 inches long, and 3 inches wide. She put her finger forcefully in Mikayla's wet folds and moaned at the feeling, still wondering how Lilly's would feel. Miley pushed two more fingers in her, in and out, till she took them off and thrusted her hips as her strap on dildo fucked Mikayla. Miley rocked back and forward faster and harder. She spanked Mikayla's butt and scratch her back as hard as she could, she pulled her hair as she continued to thrust in and out of her, faster and much harder. She scratched her breast and pulled on her nipples as she continued thrusting in and out, and when she thought Mikayla was about to come, she pulled out making Mikayla whimper. "Oh no, no, no Mik, I will let you cum, but you will cum with me." Miley said as she pulled on her hair and placed her pussy over Mikayla's ass and started humping her purposefully harder and almost grunting, as she pressed her pussy closer to Mikayla's ass and held on to her hips with her hands, as she continued rubbing her clit with Mikayla's ass. She rubbed, and rubbed like an energizer bunny, until finally release. Mikayla trembled under her as she too came.

Miley then unhooked Mikayla's wrist and told her to clean her up. Mikayla did it happily as she licked Miley's pussy. At one time, Mikayla did not know what Miley had asked of her and cleaned her up with a wipe. Miley got furious and slapped her so hard, that her head almost spinned. She liked to come in Mikayla's mouth twice in a row. After Mikayla had finished eating Miley up, she went to the bathroom to make her bath, but Miley stopped her. "No not now, no I wish to talk to you."

Mikayla arched her eyebrow.

"Ok fine, go make my bath, but you will stay with me sitting beside me now go, and Pet make sure it's warm, last time it became cold too quickly." Mikayla nodded and went to make Miley's bath. While Miley just stared at Mikayla's ass. She had to admit she loved her ass, it was firm since she did so much exercise. She often wondered if Lilly's felt the same, then she always knew she would not care, as long as she were able to just be with her.

In that moment Miley's phone rang with Lilly's tone with, I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You.

"Hey Lil what's up?"

"Um I am bored. I finished my homework, so would you um like me to stop by later it's only 10:30 pm, but if not we can just talk on the phone."

"Um Lil, I wish I could but have stuff to prepare for, so I'll call you later ok."

"Ok well bye." Lilly said with disappointment as she hang up.

Miley looked at her phone sadly but decided to go to her awaiting bath. Mikayla helped Miley out of her clothes and helped her inside her bath. She took a nice soft towel and washed her arms and face, her back and then placed her head on a bath pillow.

"Mikayla, I need your help, but not only as my pet but also as my friend. I want Lilly, Mikayla. I want her as my property, but not only as such but as my everything. I am trying to let her know of her own desires and wishes, I just don't know how to tell her what I am and what I want from her. Do you have any suggestions? You may speak freely, I need your honest opinion and help. Mikayla this is Lilly I am talking about, I care a great deal about her." Miley said and sat on her tub to look at Mikayla, who was kneeling before her on the side of her tub.

"Miley, as your friend I think you should be honest with her, especially if she's your best friend. Let her make the choice especially since I know you love her that much. Now as your occasional pet play toy, I can't really say. Miley this is something for the two of you to figure out. Now if you wish for me to help her adjust to this, if it's something she wants, you only need to call, e-mail or IM, but sweetie this has to be based on pure honesty, love and respect, something you both have but…now it needs to be greater." Mikayla said sincerely, having her right hand on top of Miley's left that was on the tubs side.

"Thank you Mikayla I'll figure it out, you may get dressed and leave. If I need you I will call you, tell Jake I need two weeks off. I'm sorry but…"

"It's going to be ok, can I kiss you, ma'am?"

"Hmm, you may." Mikayla bent down and gave Miley a lingering loving kiss on her lips. "Night, call me or Jake if you need us."

"I will." With that, Mikayla left Miley's bathroom and closed the door behind her. Miley stayed in her bath, thinking of how to tell Lilly, but like before she knew she wanted a first date and she knew just what to do. After she was done with her bath she put on her PJ's and went to her computer to e-mail the restaurant she knew Lilly would love in New York, then she bought tickets for The Beauty and The Beast in Broadway. Lilly had wanted to see it forever so she thought it would be a great first date. Now its to wait till Tuesday to ask her.

"I hope you like this Lilly." She also called for a beautiful bouquet of white and yellow roses. A special note saying "Dear Lilly; I am sending you these flowers out of our loving friendship. Never forget that I will always be here for you in anything and everything your heart desires. Love you always Miley."

**Ok Guys leaving it here. Hope you like it. Please review thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok here is a new chap of Lilly's Discovery, hope you like it! I did not get too many reviews for the last one, but I did get alerts and faves, so thank you all reviewers, or not your support means a lot! Thanks to Crys, my beta who is awesome and wonderful. By the way, no BDSM in this chap. Sorry but this will be a good Liley chap I promise, you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, so sad but oh well, I can write about this stuff. No profit is made, no In-fragment intended. **

Miley was nervously waiting for Lilly outside their hotel room. Miley had the answer she expected a yes from her note. Lilly had called her and told her she was the sweetheart and of course she would go out with her. But when Miley picked her up and she saw luggage, she looked at her strange. "Miles what gives, are we running away?" Lilly had a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm no Lilly Bear, we are going on a date in New York. First a good meal, then Broadway, so you in?" Miley asked with knowing smirk.

"You…you…you are taking me to New York? Miley I can't let you do that for me." Lilly said taking Miley's hand and looking at her, searching for something, she didn't know what though.

"I would and will give you anything you want Lilly, even submit to you if that's what will make you happy." Miley let her know with sincerity, though she knew deep down she would still need control over someone and Lilly would be her perfect pet, lover and wife.

"Oh Miley you are wonderful you know that, and if I knew I could get a free ride to Broadway I'd dated you sooner, well let me get a suitcase with some clothes." Lilly said starting to let go of Miley's hand to turn to her room.

"No need, I took care of everything, so let's get going, dinner reservations are for 8:00 New York time. Come on my lovely delicate flower." Miley said to her, Lilly swoon with that comment and her heart pitter pattered. She blushed a little and stood on her tippy toes to give Miley a soft kiss on her cheek, but lingered there some as she hugged her from the side as well. "And you're my princess." Lilly whispered making Miley shiver slightly. Lilly noticed and chuckled as she got in the black limo.

"My, Miley, you trying to impress someone I see, hmm apple cyder, chocolates, and oh my caramel apples. If I didn't know any better I say you had this all planned out." Hmm she said as she gave Miley a piece of apple with caramel.

"Hmm thanks Lil."

"You're welcome Miles, now how long till the airport?" Lilly said to her while taking a caramel apple peace.

"Not much, besides we have a private jet, you know we fly in style."

"Hmm I see trying to impress me even more Miles, you know I think I like this quite a bit." Lilly said as she ran her index finger teasingly over Miley's neck. Lilly chuckled and decided to leave the rest for later besides they were moving a little too fast perhaps she could lay her head on Miley's shoulder. "You mind?"

"No not at all, rest and I'll let you know when we are there."

"Thanks." Lilly put her head and sighs in content. Miley smiles softly and kissed her head as she read some magazine.

"How's it going darling?" her dad asked from the passenger seat.

"Um good and dad what are you doing here?"

"What you think I was going to do, miss your first date with my other daughter? Ok that didn't sound right, but well you best not hurt her, if not well don't know just don't hurt her k."

"Ok daddy." _But if she wants me to I will, just not too much. I could never break her skin it's much too beautiful and perfect for it to be ruined. _Miley smiled to herself as she looked at Lilly.

They had finally arrived at the airport and they went to Miley's/Hannah's private jet. Thankfully her dad let them go on their own.

"Now your Hotel room is going to be for three nights and four days, including tonight, so please take advantage and don't bring any boys to the rooms. I trust you girls to behave, so well go have fun."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart." Lilly said giving him a hug goodbye as did Miley. They went in and after they got situated they were off.

"My Miles I always liked you having this. I can't believe we're using it as Lilly and Miley though." Lilly said, laying her head on Miley's lap.

"Hmm, like I said anything for you Lilly, plus this way we get there faster and have time for ourselves."

"Yeah… hey Miles um about what I said of you know me and Oliver a couple weeks ago or so… you know what never mind, I'll talk to you some other time, this is too perfect to be ruined with that." Lilly said getting up and sitting close to Miley and interlocking their fingers together.

"It's ok Lil, we have a few days thanks to my dad, who knew after he got us those awful bunk beds and stuffed animals aug."

"Yeah well, um ok we'll talk later on then." Lilly said, rather shy for her anyways.

The girls fell into a comfortable silence, while Lilly having her head on Miley's chest. When they arrived in New York City another Limo took them to the Marriot Hotel in N.Y.C. They went to room 895, it was large enough for the two of them. It had a small love seat, a little table for two, a bathroom, a queen size bed, a medium fridge, a microwave and a coffee maker.

"This is nice." Lilly said taking her luggage and putting it in a corner. Miley did the same and told her not to sweat it, that they were here on a date and to have fun. "Well like I said, this is huge for a date and a first date at that. You know Miley, I would have been fine just going to Ricos and to the beach you know."

"Well this way we are completely alone, so we can have a romantic date and we can, you know talk about anything we might want to, you know talk about."

"Good idea plus this way we can really get to know each other." Lilly chuckled at that statement.

"Hmm indeed, but first let's take a shower and get dressed to commence our date." Miley told Lilly.

"Ok but I go first." Lilly said running to the bathroom with her black dress and matching bra and panties.

Sigh* "Lilly well let me get my stuff out." Miley said as she took out a long red skirt, with a lovely white half sleeve shirt and white panties and bra. She let her hair down, with just a small white flower clip to pin her hair up on her left side. She put on black pearl ear rings, a necklace and bracelet.

Her shoes were black heals, Lilly had half her hair up with some of it loose in the back; she had small Zircon ear rings and a small silver necklace. They both held their breaths when they saw each other; they had light make up on and just looked stunning. Miley gulped as did Lilly.

"Wow Miley you look gorgeous."

"I think you're the one that looks gorgeous and beautiful and just wow." Miley said still keeping her eyes on Lilly.

"Well how about we both look good. Now shall we go to, where are we going?"

"You'll see Lil, you'll see." Miley said, taking Lilly's hand and hooking her arm in hers. They went downstairs, asked for the limo again and they went to a nice little Italian restaurant that Lilly fell in love with, well the food anyway. She ate a calzone while Miley ate some spaghetti and meat balls.

The girls laughed at some jokes about themselves, their past adventures or misadventures and some other things in between. Miley teased Lilly with her foot, as she ran it up and down Lilly's legs. Lilly shivered, but kept eating, smiling at Miley with her eyes. After they were done eating and eating some crème Brule, they exited and went to The Beauty & The Beast on Broadway Musical. Lilly was over exited and beyond happy of how much Miley loved her enough, to make this such a memorable first date. Sure she had just broken up with Oliver not too long ago, but she did not care and neither did Miley, so why should she feel awkward or bad. Miley gave the tickets to the guy who assigned seats. They were on the second row, Miley tried to get front row tickets, but couldn't this was close enough still.

Once in their seat's, they interlaced their fingers with the other. Miley sat on the right while Lilly was to her left. They whispered to each other on how beautiful the other looked and gave each other a soft kiss on the other's cheeks. When the show started they were silent and in awe of it. All the music, the sounds, colors and lights made it all amazing. After the first half of the show, they went to get refreshments and go to the bathroom. They sat back in their seats while everyone else was out till the show began again. They loved how the theater smelled and looked and just everything.

"You know Miley, I think I might want to be a theater actress, I always did love doing shows with Oliver and the other kids in the neighborhood and in school plays, but then high school came and well… but you know I could take a minor in theater." Lily said like it was the best idea in the world.

"Hmm you should take it then and who knows, we might move here if you wish and you can always go to San Francisco to do plays."

"Yeah you're right. What would I do without you, my Miley." Lily said to her as she reclined sideways so she could lie her head on Miley's side and held her stomach with her left arm. Miley smiled at her and kissed her head tenderly, she placed her head on Lilly's, as she played with her hand. "You know you have the softest hands." She said and kissed the back of her hand softly.

"Hmm, well I do use ketchup moisturizer." Lilly said chuckling as did Miley, from the first day Lilly said to Miley she was pretty, smart and her best friend, and she gave her, her lucky bracelet.

"I'm glad you chose me as a BFF Lilly, I…ok I know this is rather well... really soon but… I Love You Lilly and you mean so much to me, I hope you know that." Miley said to Lilly with sincerity but her insides where a mess. The show was about to start since people where getting in.

"Miley lets get out of here." Lilly said rather emotional too and with a twinkle in her eyes.

"But Lilly it's going to start. Did I scare you, it's to soon isn't Miley."

"No we just need to go back to the hotel room now." Lilly said with a husky voice that Miley had never heard before and it sent a chill to her core.

"Hmm k." Miley said, loosing her voice almost. They got up, excused themselves and exited the theater. They got inside the Limo and Lilly straddled Miley's lap.

"I love you so much Miley you have no idea, really, you don't. And yes I was with Oliver and Matt and all of those guys, but I always wanted to be with you, do you have any idea how hard it was for me when I slept near you in your bed, or worse every night in your room apart from you. Do you Miley? Well I did and yes I loved Oliver with all my heart and to be honest, he was the only guy I thought could make me happy since we've been so close, but you were always in the back of my head Miles and it was and has been torture seeing you with Jake and all those others guys, like Trey and so forth."

Miley was crying from all the emotions Lilly was giving her from that speech.

"My, gosh Lil I never knew how you felt, but I have been feeling the same for so long too." Miley said with her voice cracking. Lilly wiped her tears softly with her thumb and kissed her lips with so much love and tenderness, Miley felt like she was melting under Lilly touch. She encircled her arms around Lilly's waist to keep her closer to her and she continued making out with her. She slowly turned them facing down, with Lilly underneath her as they continued kissing and touching each other through their clothes until Lilly needed air.

"Sorry, but I need to breath."

"No problem, besides we should leave some of this, or all of it for our room." Miley said smiling down on her with her eyes gleaming and shining at Lilly, as did Lilly up to her with a warm smile.

"Hmm K." Lilly said as she gave her a peck and they got up to sit properly and fix their clothes a bit. When they arrived, Miley took Lilly's hand and said, "We're here you ready or..."

"No, no backing out, no regrets Miles lets go." Miley smiled and they went outside to go to the hotel up to their room.

**Ok guys leaving it here. I hope you all liked it. The next one will have a bit of both Love making and some light BDSM, but not too heavy. I think but the love making will be the first half, so expect the sexy time to come. Review if you wish, thank you for your patience and support to all who read, review, alert and fave it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's the new chapter of Lilly's Discovery, hope you guys like it. Some mention on BDSM will be here, so you have been warned. I just finished reading Open Pastures it's good, but I wish it had more of a complete ending, but it's very good overall. I might do something of the sort. An idea from it made my mind spark. Anyways you'll see it eventually somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! HM belongs to Disney Channel and It's a Laugh Productions. I make no money with this, zip, nada, zero. It's for fun.**

Lilly and Miley arrived to their room, kissing and groping each other till no end. Lilly started taking off Miley's shirt, while Miley reached behind Lilly's dress and zipped it off. When Lilly's dress fell to the floor, Miley looked into her eyes then looked her up and down.

"You know we are so not even here, but I hope you like what you see." You could see Miley's lustful eyes and a smile creep its way to her red swollen lips.

"Hmm yes I do, but you're right, we are not even." With that said, Miley took off her long skirt and it glided to the floor, being pushed away by her foot. Lilly snaked her hands over Miley's waist and got her even closer to her, giving her a look over. Then looking up at her, with loving eyes and kissing her with all the love and desire she had for the other. Miley moaned out in pleasure from their bodies being pressed so close together, though they still had their underwear on. "I love you Lilly."

Miley breathed slowly, and then captured Lilly's lips again. She bit her lower lip softly, but Lilly whimpered and Miley bit her a bit harder, the soft pain jolted Lilly's hips to collide with Miley's. Though that was enough for now, she knew Lilly wasn't into it for the hard stuff. Heck they had not started that yet, though something in her told her Lilly would need some pain every now and then, since her conversation with her last and if now was any indication of that.

Miley held on to Lilly, guiding her towards the bed. She felt the bed hit the back of her knees and Lilly slowly guided her down to the mattress. Miley moved up and Lilly just moved along with her, but hovering over her. She liked doing that always, then Miley grabbed her face and Lilly instantly collided her lips to Miley's. Lilly slowly ran her hands up and down Miley's side and now and then she would run her nails over her skin, a bit too hard for Miley's taste, but she could handle it.

Lilly moved her kisses down Miley's neck, nipping at her soft skin, making the other girl emit a deep moan from her throat. Lilly then went to nibble on her left ear lobe, then she kissed back down her neck, licking a bit of her throat where she had bit and then went to the middle of her throat and licked it all the way, till she reached the other side of her neck. Miley was getting wetter and wetter. She never had this done to her, she never let anyone get to her like this, but she sure let Lilly and she was going mad with arousal. She let Lilly take the rains for now since she was liking its affect.

Lilly then moved back to Miley's lips, moving her tongue in forcefully. Miley had never thought of Lilly being so aggressive with her kisses, but her brain was running wild, so were her hands over Lilly's body. Though Lilly took both of her hands and pinned them to the bed bored, Miley was stunned and for a slight second she topped kissing Lilly, which Lilly noticed and moved to look at her.

"What? What is it Miley?" Lilly said, trying to catch her breath.

"Lilly you have my arms pinned to the bed board I…I'm not like that Lil?"

"Oh gosh Miley I'm sorry." Lilly said, letting her hands go and just stayed straddling her waist. "I like doing this like that. I can't…I can't make love Miley. I want to, but it's hard and I hate not having control. Gosh you must think something's wrong with me." Lilly said, retreating to her side of the bed.

"Oh gosh Lilly no I don't think that. Remember I wanted to talk to you about something and you with me?" Lilly nodded shyly.

"Well the thing is, I like BDSM sex too, but I'm always in control of someone. You are the first to do this to me and I was caught off guard. I don't think there's anything wrong with you Lilly and sure we'll need to adjust, but will get there, I promise."

"Then if you like to take control what am I?"

"Well it seems to me like you're a switch, but leaning towards dominance a lot more though. This is going to be hard, but we'll get the hang of it, for now let's just do what feels good and if not we change things up a bit ok?" Miley said, giving Lilly's cheek a caress.

"Hmm, Miley make love to me, let's just not do any of what I was doing. Make love to me Miley, be my first." Miley saw the raw emotion of Lilly's words and in her eyes. Then for the first time in her life, she made love to someone. There was no dominance, no submission, none of that previous scratches and slight fighting for dominance, just gentle love making, whispers of love and affection, soft caresses, kissing, touches and moans of love and ecstasy. Once they both hit their climax, one of which was the strongest either has had.

"Oh gosh Miley that was…wow!" Lilly said panting.

"Hmm, tell me about it." Miley said, rubbing Lilly's side up and down caringly, giving her small pecks on her lips.

"Hmm, Miles have you ever… well you said you've done the whole D/s thing. What exactly do you do? I mean I've done something's like I mentioned before, but nothing too um…harsh?"

Miley laughed at Lilly's wording, but she decided to let her know. "Well I've left deep welts on some people that I can, other's I've scraped so hard that they have bled. Slapped hard, bitten of course, that's a favorite of mine, um I also do rimming of well, the A-hole, really it's called ass rimming it's quite pleasurable, but I make them clean thoroughly before, of course. Um, I have used a cane, whips, hand cuffs, the toy ones not the real ones. Like somewhat of the ones Oliver used on us, except those were real. You know I've also done other things, but yeah, I also like doing it from behind others, it pleases me greatly." Miley then decided to stop in order to let it all sink in so she would not be too overwhelmed.

"Lilly?"

"No I'm fine, I just don't want a lot of pain to be inflicted upon me, I won't mind the scratching, biting, giving me a good spank on my butt cheeks, but nothing too serious. I…I don't know if you're ok with just that Miley, from what you said, you like to play hard ball." Lilly said, moving to rest her head on her pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

Miley moved so she could look at her face, with her elbow propping her up. "Lilly I don't expect you to be that for me, we can do what feels good for both of us. I mean I do that stuff with other people, but you, you Lilly are so not even close to them, you're way better and in truth I don't want to hurt you like that Lilly not you. I meant what I said, if you want me to submit to you right now I will, I don't give a rats ass on what others might say, in that world I mean. However I will have to dominate somebody else that you approve of, of course, I can't give it all up, but for you Lilly, anything for you." Miley said, kissing Lilly's palm and rubbing her fingers with hers.

"How about we do half and half, I dominate you and you dominate me." Lilly said, Miley smiled at her and kissed her lovingly. "You got it Ma'am."

Lilly giggled and Miley kissed her all over.

**Ok leaving it here. I was going to add some BDSM, but I just couldn't, not yet. However I did mention all the things Miley has done, we will see some of it between her and Lilly and others with Mikayla and Jake and perhaps others, we'll see. I'm thinking of a pair that no one would ever dream about, so stay tuned for that. I'm sorry it's short, but I don't feel good lately and it's all I've got for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a new chapter of Lilly's Discovery. I don't know how long it will be but I hope you enjoy actual BDSM will be on this chapter so if you're not into that sort of thing, or are not into two women loving each other go the other way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I make no profit with this or any other chapter of this story.**

Lilly was doing her homework on her desk next to her bed, in what were now hers and Miley's room. They had decided to move in together at Miley's house. Lilly had her bright pink short skirt on, that was of soft cotton and swirled when she moved. She had no under where on per Miley's request. Miley came inside the room and Lilly quickly moved to the center of the room, with her knees to the floor, while the back of her feet touched her bare ass, while she had her hands on her thighs, and her head down, showing her big black bow on her head, also Miley's request.

"Hey Lilly Bear, I see you're getting the hand of this, you may look up at me my most sheriched pet." Miley said while she sat down in front of her girlfriend/pet/owner.

Lilly slowly looked up at her new master and saw all the lust coming from her. "Ma'am have I been pleasing you, you seem a little I don't know exactly." Lilly said even though she knew quite well what was going with her Mistress.

"Hmm well come here and find out." Miley said in a low tone that aroused Lilly to no end. Lilly slowly crawled to her Mistress, and put her hands up on Miley's thighs and stared up at her waiting for more instructions. "I want to fuck you pet, today there will be no love making, I am just horny, now get on all fours your ass facing me while I go get some things. " Miley said while she licked the side of Lilly's face, she knew how much it aroused the other girl, when Lily got down and position herself as her Mistress wanted her too, Miley pinched her right butt cheek eliciting an eep from the other girl, making Miley smile in return.

Miley took out various toys both for sex and some for pain. She took a padal and her favorite toy in her opinion her sex toy brush, yes she had a hair brush just to play sex with. She used the brush an ran in over Lilly's back thighs, she then ran it over both her butt cheeks softly at first then harder and hader till her butt cheeks where red with scratches. "Moore" Lilly whimpered.

"Shh baby more will come I promise. Now relax and enjoy oh and Lilly do not come yet…" Miley said pulling her hair slightly making Lilly shut her eyes and gasp in plasure. Miley licked her face and ran her tongue around her ear and bit hard on her ear lobe. "Ahh!" Miley then took the padal and started slapping Lilly's butt cheeks with it till they got almost beat red from all the swatting. Then Miley licked and kissed her butt and swirled her tongue over Lilly's ass hole then she got off and took her strap on that had a vibe on her clit. She turned it on even though she was sure to burts but she wanted it on her for a while while she lubricated the dildo so she could easy insert it inside Lilly.

"Spread your legs more for me baby." She said as she slowly spread her legs and touched her folds making sure she was ready, whish she was more than ready. Miley then positioned herself behind Lilly and thrust forcefully inside her with out warning and then came out then back in thrusting in and out faster and hard each time, in and out, in and out, she incercled her arms around Lilly's back and stomach holding herself in place as she thrusted hard and fast inside Lilly, hardly getting out of her. Lilly began to pant, but Miley was just getting started she rammed inside of her till Lilly could not take it anymore and she was sure she was about to splatter all of her juices on the floor.

"Miles I'm…"

"Not yet I want you to really cum for me baby so hold it just a bit more till I say so." Miley said as she kept going in and out of her peaking up speed till she yelled "Now!" And just like that Lilly sscreamed out as all of her juices hit the floor and parts of Miley's stomach. Miley wanted her to come again so she had not stop going in side of her she really went at it like the enegizer bunny . Soon Lilly held on her hands till she came again more juices spilling out but Miley was not done, she got off Lilly but soon she turned her in almost a fetus position as she went at her from the side in and out spreading her legs in an triangle like form as she went at her from behind, She ordered Lilly to touch herself as she rammed at her in and out in and out faster and faster till Lilly came hard all over herself. After that Miley turned Lilly to face her as she again rammed inside of her not stopping she wrapped her legs around her torso and just fucked her till no end when she was satisfied with all of it she told Lilly to clean up and to come down stairs to eat something.

"Oh but first spread your legs" Lilly did as told and spread her legs just a tad when Miley stood over her crutch and peed all over her making her grunt in the release and making Lilly squirm from it all. Miley put on some panties after cleaning herself with some wet ounce she had and went to make lunch. Lilly just stayed there panting at what had just took place, not that she was complaining though she felt it was a bit rushed, she would have liked more touch her and more fucking but they both had stuff to do today so…perhaps tomorrow. With that she cleaned up everything and went downstairs naked to go eat with her Msitress/Girlfriend she knew Miley wanted her in her birthday suite today since she saw how she was from the looks of it more fucking her Lilly bear would insssue.

**Ok leaving it here a few more chapters will be up next and then it will be the end. I know not much fun but I hope you liked it. I know it was rushed but I wanted it to be so because is to show how Horny Miley was feeling and to put the point of her just wanting to get some fast and quickly. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok here is another chapter of Lilly's Discovery will see how it goes. It's short but has a lot of sex in it. I assure you hoep you like review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

Miley was in the kitchen putting some pasta meat suace and spaghetti for them to eat when Lilly went to her and incercled her arms around Miley's waist kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Hmm thanks Lilly Bear but we are not through today my love, I want to fuck you all day and night but first we eat."

"Hmm can't wait." Lilly said kissing Miley in a desperate kiss making them moan. After they had eaten Miley sat on the sofa while Lilly washed the dishes. Miley smiled at the view she was getting and touched herself through her panties. She toyed with herself making her unddies wet."Hmmm" She kept rubbing and humping her hand till she could not take it so she took off her piece of clothing and truly rubbed and tugged at her nub, squirming and grunting.

She soon shut her eyes and screamed as her juices started spilling, she continued to rub as her squirting splattered all over the floor. "Huh, huh more oh fuck Lilly!" She said as she kept focus on her while Lilly made her way to her and did sort of a lap dance around her and then got in on end of the sofa and moved her but around and spread her legs squatting as she continued to tease Miley. Miley grunted and panted till she gushed herself all over the sofa.

Miley then crawled on top of Lilly's butt and whispered in her ear. "Good girl in teasing mama, but now mama is going to hump your butt till I cum all over it." Lilly shut her eyes as Miley did just that and started rubbing her front all over Lilly's rear. Going faster and harder with each thrust, she circled her front making sure she got all over Lilly's back and then she continued going harder and faster on her till she came all over her sweet Lilly's rear. She mounted off her and licked Lilly's butt cheeks and Ass Hole making Lilly squeal in delight at having her Mistress tongue there.

Miley could smell Lilly's arousal so she turned her over so her pussy was facing her face with her legs spread as she smelled her some more making herself go even wetter. She licked ounce, twice then she moved her tongue all around Lilly's folds and numb circling, touggin with her teeth. "More Miley please more make me cuuummmm" Miley in deed continued eating Lilly's wet pussy till she filled her mough with her sweet nectar that only Lilly could produce.

Lilly stood there panting but Miley was in for a long night she dragged Lilly to the sofa making sure she lied down on it and moved her center to Lilly's as she started grinding herself on top of Lilly. Lilly closed her eyes as she took in all of the sweet smells and warpped her arms and legs around her lover and met Miley's thrust for thrust going faster, and faster and harder as their hips moved in synch. They soon trembled and came all over each other. Miley had to stop and catch her breath she was really sweating.

After some time Miley took moved so her crutch was on top of Lilly's mouth.

Lilly got the hint and took one swipe, then another then another till she was shoving her tongue inside Miley''s folds and playing with her clit with her index finger then she switched making Miley squirm with delight.

Miley made sure to really sit on top of Lilly when she soon squirted yet again all over her face and mouth Lilly licked it all off drinking in what was already in her mouth. Then Miley peed on Lilly's chest and stomach loving the feeling as she closed her eyes. "Ahhh" She said from all the release she was getting.

Miey panted and just sat on Lilly's stomach while she held her head from it spinning, she had not come so many times in a row like that before sure she had ounce or twice but none made her so, so…horny and aroused as her Lilly did.

"Should I make you your bath Ma'aM"

"Yes Lilly please do I don't think I can do much till I've calmed down and am clean." Miley said as she sat on the couch with her legs spread and her head back.

"Alright shall I join you or you want the bath all to yourself Miles?"

"Hmm?" Miley asked moving her head a little to look at her.

"Hmm yes you will join me but only to give me a bath."

With that Lilly left to prepare her bath to her Girlfriend/Mistress she had to admit she was really falling for Miley even more than before she was sure there would be more fun to come as they continued to venture in this journey together.

**Ok leaving it here guys. Hope you enjoyed review oh and next chapter Mikayla and Jake join in sorta to prep Lilly for the BDSM party Miley has every month.**


End file.
